Surgical navigation systems allow for the precise tracking of instruments, implants, or other objects within an operating environment. To provide such precise tracking, surgical navigation systems typically employ a computer coupled to a set of stereoscopic infrared cameras that are positioned within the operating environment. Position-tracking arrays, which include a plurality of reflective members arranged in a unique geometry, are attached to each surgical instrument, implant, or other object to be tracked, and a calibration procedure is performed to establish a relationship between the orientation of the instrument and the array. A similar procedure is also performed to determine the position and orientation of the patient.
Once these calibration procedures are conducted, the surgical navigation system can compute the position and orientation of any tracked object based on the position and orientation of the associated array that is detected by the stereoscopic cameras. Further, the precise position of an object relative to the patient can be displayed to a surgeon or other user. Surgeons can then precisely navigate their instruments, implants, or other tools to perform the operation.
One problem often encountered when using a surgical navigation system is the need to exchange instruments between position-tracking arrays throughout the course of an operation. This is due to the fact that there are often fewer position-tracking arrays than instruments needed for an operation. Exchanging instruments between the position-tracking arrays is a time-consuming process that can require associating the new instrument with the array and calibrating the navigation system to use the correct orientation between the array and the instrument. In current surgical navigation systems these are manual processes that have a number of drawbacks. For example, there is a significant possibility for input or other user error in associating and/or calibrating instruments and position-tracking arrays. In addition, significant time is added to an operation to perform these procedures. Still further, surgeons or attendants may have to repeatedly leave or otherwise disturb a sterile field established in an operating environment in order to perform these procedures (e.g., by using a computer outside the sterile field, etc.), thereby increasing risk of infection or other complications. In response, surgeons may in some cases elect not to use the surgical navigation system for some instruments due to the inconvenience of the association and/or calibration procedures.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for identifying and registering surgical instruments, implants, and other objects for use with a surgical navigation system. In particular, there is a need for systems and methods for registering objects with a surgical navigation system that reduces the possibility for error and maintains the sterile field of an operating environment.